Conventional anti-vibration devices of this type are disclosed in Patent Documents 1-5. Patent Document 1 discloses “a liquid-sealed mount comprising an inner circumferential tube and an outer circumferential tube interconnected by a spring member and a diaphragm made of elastomer, liquid chambers defined by a partition wall arranged between the spring member and the diaphram, and a limiting flow passage formed in the partition wall for communication between the liquid chambers, wherein the inner circumferential tube is provided with a window section facing the first liquid chamber, and the window section is sealed by an elastic membrane 14 made of elastomer.” Accordingly, “without a complicated structure, at the lower frequency range, the dynamic spring coefficient is increased due to the flow resistance of the operating liquid flowing through the limiting flow passage, and thereby an excellent vibration-damping ability may be achieved, while at the higher frequency range, the operating liquid does not flow through the limiting flow passage, the dynamic spring coefficient is decreased, and thereby an excellent vibration-absorbing effect may be achieved.”